Electronic devices which are connected to each other by a wireless network, such as a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) and ZigBee, are used. Since the electronic devices can transmit and receive data via the wireless network, cables for transmitting and receiving the data are not needed. Movement of the electronic devices is easy. In order to connect the electronic devices to the wireless network, pairing, such as sharing of a secret key for encryption and/or setting of addresses, is performed between the electronic devices. For the pairing, pairing information including addresses is delivered between the electronic devices. Performing delivery of the pairing information between the electronic devices through a remote control is known. Infrared data communication is used for transmission and reception of the pairing information between the remote control and the electronic device (e.g. see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-526933 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-200887).